December Trek
by Ms.Brightside SH
Summary: Spock and Jim as teenagers. Can be seen as continuation of December First. Will include multiple works of my advent calendar.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, you can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Jimmy."

"Don't call me that, Jim snapped, staring up furiously at his older brother.

"Don't try telling me you're sorry, either."

"I _am_ sorry, though," Sam said gently, lifting his hand as if to touch Jim's face, but of course unable to. He was a few light years away, after all.

Jim scowled at his PADD, unmoved by the gesture.

"You have to understand, it's the best for Auri and the unborn baby if we just stay in in Earth Colony II."

"But what about me?" Jim asked, knowing he sounded childish, but he just couldn't help it.

"I don't want to spend Christmas alone."

"You won't," Sam soothed him. "Frank will be there, won't he?" "Yeah," Jim mumbled.

He hated Frank, and Frank hated him, but neither his mum nor Sam were fully aware of that fact, and Jim and Frank were careful to keep it that way.

Frank, because he wasn't keen on fighting with Winona, and Jim because he didn't see the point.

He wasn't even sure his mum would believe him, and Sam had truly enough to worry about, helping to build a new colony, his wife pregnant.

"See, it won't be that bad," Sam said now smiling encouragingly.

"Look, I gotta go, Jimmy, but we will talk before Christmas, ok? I promise."

Jim nodded his head and tried to smile, too, and then Sam's face was gone and he stared at the blank screen for a moment, before dialing Spock's number. After at least a minute, Spock appeared, bowl cut ruffled and eyes bleary with sleep. "Jim what is the matter?" He asked, urgently. Jim bit his lip.

"Sorry for waking you, I didn't realise how late it is for you," he said, feeling kind of bad.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Spock's face gentled.

"What did you wish to talk about?" he asked in that special tone of voice he only used for Jim.

Jim could feel his guts unclench a little. "I have to spend Christmas alone with Frank," he admitted quietly. "I am sorry to hear that. Did your brother not plan on returning home this year?"

"Can't. He's got too much to do, with Auri and the baby and everything."

Jim swallowed. "It's ok though, I can deal with it. Tell me something about school on Vulcan? It's really dull here."

"If you wish," Spock replied, but fromthe way he began describing a new project of making his own star charts from several planets in the galaxy, Jim knew he enjoyed telling him.

They hadn't actually seen each other in person for years now, and Jim missed his friend so fiercely he could barely stand it sometimes. He knew Spock felt the same, although he'd never express it like that. Listening to Spock's gentle, calm voice talking about the stars reminded Jim of their childhood together, and finally brought the sleep he couldn't get after Sam's late call.

The next morning, Jim was woken by Frank knocking on his door, calling him for breakfast. Or, well, calling him to make breakfast, really, as Frank was a terrible cook.

When Jim didn't answer immediately, Frank barged into the room. Jim was looking at him with bleary eyes, but suddenly, there was the sound of someone yawning coming from the end of the bed.

Jim froze mid-stretch and reached for his PADD lying there, nestled in between the covers, but Frank was faster. He grabbed the PADD and looked directly into Spock's face.

Frank slowly turned to Jim, a murderous expression on his face.

"Are you telling me, you've been up all night, talking to this...creature again?"

Jim was furious immediately.

"Don't call him that! He's my friend, asshole!" Frank dropped the PADD onto the bed, his face beet red. "How do you think you can address me, huh you little fucker?"

"I'll address you anywayI want!" Jim snapped back.

"I'm your parent, you'll address me with respect!" Frank snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

"You're not my dad!" Jim shouted, tears in his eyes.

Frank lifted his hand and backhanded Jim across the face, who staggered and fell onto the bed.

"I suggest you learn some manners, unless you want to spend Christmas in the garden shed,"

Frank said coldly, then left the room and slammed the door shut.

Jim saw his PADD flash, but the screen was black when he picked it up. He dropped it carelessly onto the floor, then curled up on his bed, hand on his swelling cheek, and stared at the wall unseeingly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, please look for mistakes, that'd be great. Part thirteen of my advent calendar :)_

After an hour or two, his PADD pinged. Jim felt like he was moving under water when he reached for it. There was a message from Spock.

**Spock: Jim, are you all right?**

**Jim: Sure**

**Spock: Was that the first time he used physical violence?**

**Jim: Nah, he's hit me before**

**Spock: Does your mother know?**

**Jim: No, and she won't find out, either**

**Spock: I presume that it is pointless to press you on that matter?**

**Jim: Damn right**

**Spock: I have to go, but I will talk to you later. Goodbye**

**Jim: bye**

After having talked to Spock, Jim felt better. He got up, showered, dressed and went downstairs.

Frank had left for work, so Jim had no problem slipping outside and taking his bike from the shed.

Technically, it was Sam's bike, but at 15, Jim was old enough to ride it, even though Frank had forbidden him from doing so.

He started the ride with a kick and took off into the cold, glittering fields. The wind was freezing on his face, and he had neither gloves nor scarf, but Jim barely felt the cold.

His ears and nose were bright red when he finally returned home, but his head felt clearer.

He grabbed some food from the fridge and hurried up into his room. There were three missed calls, all from Spock.

Jim threw himself onto his bed, chewing his sandwich and pressing the dial button. Spock's face appeared immediately. "Jim, were have you been?"

"Just outside, getting away for a bit," Jim answered, bewildered at Spock's urgency.

"Are you alone?" Spock asked now, leaving Jim even more confused.

"Yeah, Frank is watching the game, why?"

"Mother and I have had a conversation and we both agreed that you are no longer safe at your current location."

Jim stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, voice full of disbelief. "I'm fine here, it'll be ok, Spock."

"No, it will not be 'ok'," Spock said loudly, the first time that Jim could remember him showing emotion this freely.

"You cannot grow up in this environment and be healthy, either physically or mentally."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

Jim's voice was rising now, too. Spock stuck his chin out.

"We have sent a shuttle to the base to collect you. Get what you need for two weeks. I assume you have means to get to the base?"

"You know perfectly well I have Sam's old bike...doesn't matter now, _what_? You'll get me outta here?"

Spock nodded his head, expression almost grim.

"My father doesn't know, but Mother supports me in this matter. She's still very fond of you."

Slowly, a grin spread over Jim's face.

"I'll have to wait till Frank is asleep, watching the game means drinking beer."

I'd advise you use your time packing," Spock said. "I'll await you on Vulcan."

He spread his fingers in the gesture very familiar to Jim, then the screen went black.

Jim sat the PADD carefully in its case, then got up and started to pack a bag with clothes and toiletries. He moved about carefully, but was still finished quickly. Then he sat on his bed, paging through books and school work. He repacked when he remembered how it was much warmer on Vulcan, something he had almost forgotten in the excitement.

Frank went upstairs a few minutes later, and Jim waited, giddy with anticipation, until he could hear him snore, then made his way downstairs quietly.

He pulled the ride out of the shed and pushed it until he was on the path through the fields, hoping that Frank wouldn't be able to hear him there, then started the bike.

It took him longer to reach the base in moonlight than it would have at day time, and his fingers were numb by then, despite the gloves.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and saw a small shuttle in the private line. A man stood in front of it. He nodded at Jim.

"Mr Kirk, please get in."

Jim did as instructed. The man must have gotten in at the front, because a few seconds later, the shuttle started with a purr.

Jim leaned back into the cushioned seat. The shuttle had to be the Ambassador's, as it seemed very fancy.

Jim swallowed, he hadn't really seen Spock in years. Would they even still like each other, get along? What would his mum say when she found out about this? Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this as a guest! I love you guys :3_

_This is part 14 of my advent calendar :)_

Jim woke up when the shuttle stopped. He wasn't sure how long the journey had taken, the sun was up, but it wasn't _his _sun. The air outside shimmered with heat.

They had obviously arrived on Vulcan, and Jim felt his stomach churn.

He got up, taking his bag from the seat next to him and pushed a hand through his hair, which was sticking out at all angles. The shuttle door opened with a quiet beeping sound and Jim stepped outside, blinking in the sudden brightness.

"Jim," a voice to his right said. Jim turned around, heart in his throat, and looked at Spock.

His first thought was how much older Spock looked. They had occasionally video-chatted, but that wasn't the real thing, and just now Jim realized how much not.

His eyes roamed Spock's face, his cheekbones that were more prominent, his eyebrows that were darker and thicker than a few years ago.

He looked also calmer, somehow more neutral, but Jim could feel the happiness coming off of him like it was a physical thing. "Spock," he whispered, and before Spock could do anything but raise an eyebrow, Jim had enfolded him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Jim," Spock said again, a smile almost audible in his voice. Jim just held on tighter, hiding his face in Spock's shoulder. He smelled incredible, Jim noticed, like some sort of spice, hot and exotic.

"Jim," Spock said for a third time, carefully pushing him away. "Are you all right?"

Jim just nodded his head, not quite able to talk just yet.

Spock picked up Jim's bag. "Let's go, then."

They walked up a winding path. After a few minutes of silence, Spock looked at Jim.

"We could have driven to my parents' estate, of course, but I assumed you would like a chance to acclimate yourself to the unknown surroundings. Was I correct?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled. "Thanks, Spock."

Spock inclined his head. "You are very welcome." They walked a bit further, then Jim remembered something. "Hey, does your dad still not know that I'm coming?"

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched the tiniest bit. "No, mother and I thought it best not to ask him, but to present him with the result."

Jim chuckled. "So, what's the plan?"

"Once you have safely arrived, my mother is going to inform yours that you are spending at least the Christmas holidays at my house. What will happen after that, we do not know yet, but be assured that we will find a solution. My father has, as to be expected, excellent contacts."

"Thank you. That's...kind of overwhelming, actually. Why are you doing all this for me, risking lots of trouble?"

"Because you are my friend," Spock said simply, and gave Jim a real smile, albeit small and gone in a flash.

"So, uhm, tell me about your home, I guess? What should I expect?"

"It's not going to be extremely different from our house on earth," Spock replied.

"The rooms are a bit bigger, and it is built inside a cliff, but otherwise very much like a human home. The technology is, of course, more advanced. You may go anywhere you please, except my

father's study and my parents' private rooms."

"Will there be school?" Jim asked curiously.

"Yes, most days, I'll have to go to school. My mother is freeing me for the duration of Christmas, though. She's always liked to celebrate that with me."

"You're still doing that? How cool!" Jim exclaimed. "I thought you might've stopped after moving back to Vulcan."

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't know, you seem so much more...Vulcan, I guess."

Spock looked at Jim, expression unreadable. I assure you, I am the same as always."

Jim nodded thoughtfully. He didn't think it was entirely true, but good enough for now.

"How have you been?" Spock asked, changing the subject in a not exactly subtle way. "Has Frank observed your departure?"

"I don't think so," Jim snorted. "He was out like a light when I left. Too much beer, I guess."

Spock looked like he _wanted_ to look alarmed, but didn't let himself.

"He is drinking?"

"Well, duh, I told you."

"Yes, but heavily? Is he an alcoholic?"

Jim frowned. "Don't think so. I mean, everyone around drinks a lot, but they're not addicted or anything." Spock didn't seem quite satisfied, but moved on. "Has he hit you before?"

"Nah."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, yes, but he doesn't beat me or anything. He just sometimes loses his temper, the stupid ass."

"This is not a matter to take lightly," Spock said, voice stern. "He is perhaps not your parent, but he is your guardian with your mother away with the Fleet.

He should care for you, not endanger your physical and emotional health."

"Yeah, well, the world is full of dicks. Hell, the universe is full of dicks. Don't tell me you've never met one."

Spock was silent for a minute. "I suppose I have," he then agreed quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Part Fifteen of my advent calendar :)_

They reached the house, or Jim guessed they must have, because there was a gate and a wall, and Amanda Grayson in front of it. She smiled warmly when she saw the two of them approaching.

"Jim!" she called, hugging him tightly. "You're going to be ok here, I promise."  
"Thanks, Mrs Grayson," Jim said, suddenly feeling like a small boy again.  
"Spock, take him inside and show him his room, will you?"  
"Yes, Mother."  
She smiled fondly at her son, touching his cheek.

Spock went through the gate, Jim's bag still in hand.  
There was a flight of stairs descending into the ground a few metres in front of them in the dust. Spock took them, Jim following him on his heels. The stairs led to a door which Spock touched and obviously unlocked that way.

Behind it, there were more stairs, leading further underground. Lights came from strange lamps Jim had never see before. They descended the stairs, deeper and deeper, until they were suddenly stepping into the light of the Vulcan sun again.  
There were windows to both sides, and when Jim looked, he could see that the house was indeed built into the cliff, overlooking the canyon of red stone shimmering in the heat. Spock waited until Jim could take his eyes off the amazing view, perhaps a bit amused.

"You will get used to it," was all he said before crossing what had to be the living room area and opening one of the many doors. "This will be your room," he announced, pointing around.  
"I hope it is to your liking. It shares a bathroom with my room."  
"Wow." Jim looked around. It was much bigger than his room at home, and Jim felt unable to process the sudden turn of events.  
Less than three days ago, he had thought he'd have to spend Christmas alone with Frank, and now he was on an entirely different planet, with Spock. Spock...He turned around and saw his friend studying him.

"Thank you," Jim simply said, hoping to convey the depths of his gratitude with his eyes. "I...this is incredible. Thank you so much."  
Spock gave him another tiny smile. "You should thank my mother. She has arranged for most of this."  
"I will," Jim promised, taking his bag out of Spock's hand and placing it on the bed carefully, as if he was afraid all could vanish in the next moment.

"We will eat dinner soon," Spock informed him. "Father will not be present, which I believe might be to your benefit."  
"Can I help with anything?" Jim asked. Spock shook his head. "Do not worry. You may want to refresh yourself in the bathroom?"  
" Yeah, I will, thanks. Will you just call me for dinner?"  
"I shall personally collect you, to prevent you from getting lost," Spock promised, almost mockingly.  
"Good, thanks," Jim said, yawning behind his hand.

Dinner was delicious, and Amanda seemed very interested in what Jim could tell her from home.  
"Would you like anything special for Christmas?" she asked. "I've celebrated it with Spock since he was born, even though Sarek is against it."  
She rolled her eyes. "I tried to explain to him that it is important cultural heritage, but he's a remarkably bad listener if he wants to be."  
Jim smiled at that.  
"I thought tomorrow, when Spock is at school, you might like to help me decorate the house, and maybe already start with some cooking?" She asked.  
"I'd love to, Mrs Grayson."  
"Oh, call me Amanda, Jimmy."  
Strangely, he didn't mind the nickname from her at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: This is part 16 of my advent calendar :)_

_To Talltree-san: Thanks for reviewing so much! I'm very flatterd you're enjoying the story :)_

The next morning, Amanda woke Jim with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks," Jim smiled. "Thank you for the hot chocolate. You really shouldn't spoil me like that."

"Oh, it's a pleasure. Spock hasn't allowed me to spoil him for quite some time," she replied with a sad note in her voice, and Jim thought that he'd just caught his first glimpse of what life must be like on a planet so far away from your own species, surrounded only by individuals who controlled their emotions so tightly that at times, they seemed to not have any at all.

Jim wondered idly whether Sarek let himself be more emotional around Amanda, like Spock sometimes was around him, but he felt that that was a question too personal to ask.

Amanda took the empty cup from him. "Right then, there is lots to do," she said.

"I thought we'd decorate the whole house. Best to be over the top, so Sarek has something else to disapprove of when he comes home tonight, not just you.

She winked at Jim, who swallowed. "He's gonna be angry, isn't he?"

He barely had any memory of Sarek, who had seldomly been present when Spock had lived on Earth.

"Oh, don't worry," Amanda said. "He can't do anything about you being here for the time. If I say you stay, you stay. Now get dressed."

She smiled over her shoulder as she left the room. Jim left the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. He took a sonic shower, then quickly got dressed and crossed the living area to find Amanda in the kitchen. She handed him a bowl of fruit. "Sorry, but there's no toast or anything. I always order food from earth for Christmas, but it hasn't arrived yet."

"It's fine, thanks," Jim replied, taking the fruit and tasting a spoonful. It was delicious.

Amanda had a similar bowl and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, where do we start?" Jim asked after he had finished his breakfast.

"I'd say the living and the dining room, all right?" Amanda asked taking the bowl from Jim's hand.

"Sure," he nodded his head.

"Help me get the boxes from the cellar first?"

"Sure," he said again, following her to the living room and then down two flights of stairs, till they were in a dark, oval room with no windows that had to be right in the tip of the cliff.

Amanda pointed to a stack of boxes.

"All of those?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Yes, all of them," Amanda smirked. "We can go twice."

When they had carried all the boxes upstairs, Amanda opened the first one.

"This is mostly baubles and Christmas lights, so I thought you could put them up while I put the candles everywhere they won't immediately melt."

Jim put up the Christmas lights over the windows and hung the baubles from lamps and little hooks that Amanda had probably put there years ago just for that purpose.

They quickly moved to the kitchen where Amanda hung bundlesof cinnamon sticks on the wall and Jim put a big paper star with a light bulb in it up inside the window.

"We better leave Spock's room alone, but let's do yours," Amanda suggested. They put decorations up in Jim's room, and Jim was astonished at the seemingly never ending supply of it.

"Sarek will probably kill me, at the very least with glares, if we put decorations up in his study, but he can't say anything about the decoration of our rooms," Amanda decided, taking Jim downstairs.

He looked around curiously. There was a big bathroom, a small den with real books, made from actual paper, and a cross between a chair and a couch. Jim couldn't help but be reminded of a love seat, although his brain refused to picture Amanda and a stern looking Vulcan _cuddling_. Amanda and Sarek's bedroom was mostly filled by the giant bed in the middle of it, and the last room seemed to be a smaller study.

"This is where I work," Amanda explained. "I used to be a teacher on earth, but now I'm analysing the Vulcan-Human relationship in the bigger picture, over history and today. It started out as a hobby. That's how I met Sarek, of course." The fondness in her voice was audible. "But that's a subject that must seem very dry to you."

"No, it sounds interesting!" Jim protested, meaning it.

A while later, they looked around, satisfied.

"I like it," Jim said. "We never decorate this much for Christmas, and Frank isn't a big one for Christmas anyway."

Amanda frowned. "Once Sarek has gotten used to your presence here, I will talk to him about your situation."

"You really don't have to, Amanda, I'll manage."

"But at what cost?" she asked angrily. "I'll talk to your mother and give her a realistic picture of what's been going on in the last years, because I have a feeling that that's not something that you do very often."

Jim crossed his arms.

"Jim," Amanda said softly. "She's your mother. Yes, she decided to leave you and your brother on your own most of the time and take up her Star Fleet job again, but would you just try and think about it from her perspective?

I know it's hard, and none of you deserved what they got, but I believe a main reason for Winona to take this step was because she was afraid."

"Afraid?" Jim scoffed. "Of what? The boredom of endless corn fields in Iowa? Of a normal life?"

"Of growing to hate you." Amanda said, very quietly. "People must have told you how much you resemble your father. She loved him. Really loved him, with all her heart.

I think she couldn't bear the thought that the only thing she could keep of him, of that horrible night when you were born, would be something she'd come to resent. She took the easy way out, I grant you, but maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge her.

Winona Kirk hasn't had what you would call a happy life."

They were silent for a few long moments.

"All right," Jim finally said in a small voice, and Amanda hugged him. "You'll be fine," she promised.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Part 17 of my advent calendar :)_

They heard feet on the stairs. "Mother? Jim? I am home," Spock called.

"That's great, Amanda said when Spock entered. "How about you and Jim eat a bite and then do...whatever you want to do for a little while. Afterwards, you can help cook dinner and maybe we can pick out a recipe for tomorrow, Jim. It's Christmas eve, after all."

"Sure," Jim said, trying to compose himself a bit, and followed Spock, who was already on his way upstairs.

"So, what do we do?" Jim asked, feeling kind of ridiculous for feeling so happy to see Spock.

"I thought we could take a walk, I could show you the surrounding area," Spock suggested, and Jim suspected that, although it didn't show on his face, he was just as happy.

"Yeah, why not," Jim agreed with a grin.

They walked up the main stairs and stood in the sunlight again.

"This is what Christmas must be like in Australia," Jim thought aloud, looking about the stone and dust, red in the heat.

"I'd imagine so," Spock agreed. They left the property of Spock's family and headed out into the surrounding desert land.

Spock told Jim about his day at school after Jim had insisted that, yes, it did interest him.

He marvelled again at how different Vulcan school was, compared to what Jim was used to from earth.

"It is a system that simply would not work with humans," Spock agreed. "They are not eager to learn, and willing to put in an effort, as Vulcan children are."

"Hey!" Jim protested,

Spock looked at him sideways. "I wasn't talking about you," he said with a small smile. "You are the exception to many things, Jim."

Jim blushed and felt stupid, because there was really no reason to, but he couldn't stop it, either.

"Would you like further information on Vulcan history?" Spock asked, clearly just as uncomfortable all of asudden.

Jim nodded his head, and Spock started talking about the warrior days, before the teachings of Surak. Jim listened intently, and they hardly noticed the time passing.

Spock glanced at the sun. "We ought to make our way back if we want to help Mother cook."

"All right," Jim said, feeling warmth in his chest. Unconsciously, he took Spock's hand.

Spock jerked away as if he had burnt himself, his eyebrows drawing together and a green blush creeping into his cheeks.

Jim was confused and a little hurt, but he guessed that he shouldn't expect Spock to display too much human behaviour all at once.

They entered the house, and both stopped dead. Sarek was sitting at the kitchen table, looking very grim for a Vulcan. "Father," Spock greeted him stiffly.

"Uhm, hello, Mr Sarek," Jim said feeling very unsure of himself.

"Hello Spock. Hello Mr Kirk."

Sarek's tone couldn't be described as anything other than frosty.

Jim cleared his throat. "You can call me Jim, Mr Sarek."

He saw Amanda smile over Sarek's shoulder and felt better immediately.

Sarek looked disapprovingly at Jim, but relented when Amanda nudged him slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Super sorry, I was studying for Chemistry yesterday, just uploaded a chapter on AO3 and completely forgot about here! This is part 18 of my advent calendar, part 19 will follow shortly after ;)_

"Amanda has already talked to me about your situation...James," Sarek said.

"I am sorry to hear of the circumstances that lead you to your visit here. However, you cannot be permitted to live on Vulcan. It was very difficult to accomplish that for my wife, even, and we are married. You are only the childhood companion of a minor."

Spock made a little sound at that, and Sarek's expression darkened.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Spock?" he asked coldly.

"No father," Spock replied, through clenched teeth from the sound of it.

"Good. James, you will be allowed to stay for the holidays. After that, we will have to find a different solution."

"Don't worry," Amanda said softly. "We will find a way, Jim, I promise. I have talked to your mother, and she was very confused. Apparently, neither you nor Frank have told her about the personal problems you two had. Of course, she isn't home too often, so she said it's probably her own fault. She agreed to help find a solution, because she, like I, thinks that living on your own just yet wouldn't be a good idea for you at all."

Sarek nodded his head.

"I believe all has been said. Spock, I would like to talk to you alone. James, you may go to your room."

Thus dismissed, Jim slipped away and sat down on his bed. He hoped very much that Sarek wouldn't punish Spock in any way.

He felt strongly that Sarek disapproved of Spock's human side, and wondered why.

Did he just want a "proper Vulcan" for a son, or did he wish to protect Spock, help him find a place in this world?

Spock entered Jim's room a bit later without knocking. Jim jumped up.

"Is everything all right? Are you ok?"

"I am fine," Spock replied.

He seemed fidgety somehow, although he didn't move more than he normally did.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Spock just looked at him, opened his mouth, closed it again and then said, "Mother says dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Ok, let's go then, help set the table," Jim said, walking over to the door. Spock still stood in the middle of the room.

"Come _on_," Jim said, half laughing, holding the door open.

They joined Amanda in the kitchen.

"We'll eat in the dining room," she told them over her shoulder. "Plates and cutlery are in the cupboard there."

Jim followed Spock to the dining room. Spock looked around.

"You have done quite a thorough job of decorating," he remarked, and Jim grinned.

"Took more than half the day, too, but your mum was really nice."

"She is delighted to have human company again," Spock agreed, opening a cupboard with the touch of his hand and taking out plates, passing them to Jim who placed them on the table.

Other than the regular stuff from the kitchen they had used the day before, these plates looked very expensive, as did the cutlery. Spock had also retracted from the cupboard.

They returned to the kitchen and carried the food over together with Amanda.

Sarek entered once they had all sat down, and Amanda started filling the plates with food.

The meal was delicious, but the atmosphere was tense.

They ate in silence, and Jim was glad when they could get up and clear the table.

He went to his room, and Spock followed him once again.

"Hey, you wanna talk a little?" Jim asked.

"Yes, indeed," Spock said, but nothing else after that.

"Well?" Jim prompted. Spock looked very uncomfortable, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Why did you kiss me?" he finally asked, as close to blurting the question out as he'd ever come, probably.

Jim laughed.

"What? I didn't kiss you!"

"Yes, you did," Spock insisted, almost angrily.

Jim was confused. "But...when?"

"On the walk. You touched your fingers to mine in a kiss."

"That's _kissing_ to you?"

Now it was Spock's turn to look confused. "Yes. The fingers are very erogenous zones for Vulcans."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Humans...we kiss with our mouths, you know?"

"I believe I remember my mother telling me something like that," Spock said slowly.

"It's easy to forget. No one here shows physical affection that way, especially not in public."

"I understand, and I'm really sorry," Jim said. "I didn't mean to push your boundaries."

"It is fine. I thought you meant to kiss me without asking, without even warning me first. I was...startled."

"I'm really sorry," Jim repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN:Part 19, as promised ;)_

Jim was pretty embarrassed, but also curious.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Spock blushed an even darker shade of green.

"Yes. Vulcan adolescents don't usually engage in romantic behaviour this early in life. We are told to focus on our studies."

"Sounds boring," Jim admitted.

"So you have kissed someone before?" Spock asked, seemingly more than a little curious himself.

"Yeah."

Jim shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, truth to be told. It was just some girl, I didn't even like her much."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to kiss someone," Jim said.

"Everyone my age has, so I thought, why not?"

"Oh. But...you like me?"

It was Jim's turn to blush now. "Yeah," he answered softly.

"Would you consider kissing me again?"

Jim nodded his head, hesitating shortly, then moving forward.

His first instinct was to cup Spock's face, but instead he carefully took his hand and stroked his two first finger's over Spock's.

It felt weirdly sensual, even for Jim, and Spock was clearly enjoying it, eyelids dropping a bit.

Jim continued his exploration, moving his fingers in little circles, and Spock smiled.

"Is this pleasurable for you, too?" he asked, the words coming much slower than usual.

Jim smiled back.  
"Surprisingly, yes, quite."

Spock opened his eyes a bit further.

"We can kiss your way, too," he offered and leaned in without waiting for a response.

Jim's eyes closed on their own account when their lips touched, but he didn't stop moving his fingers.

They kissed for what felt like hours, until darkness began to creep into the room.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Jim asked, feeling suddenly shy.

Spock looked slightly alarmed.

"Not for that!" Jim added quickly, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Just some more of this, and we could talk. We don't know for how long we'll have this."

"True," Spock said. "Of course you may share my bed."

They moved to the bathroom to brush their teeth and slip into their night clothes, then settled into Spock's bed. Jim played with Spock's hair idly, then started to massage his head when he noticed how much Spock liked the attention.

"Remember how you always told me about the stars when we were little?" Jim asked after a while.

Spock smiled. "Of course I remember. You wanted us to explore them together."

"What if I still want that?" Jim asked propping himself up on one elbow.

"What if we both join Star Fleet once we're old enough?"

"I have considered this before," Spock admitted. "I'm not sure my father would approve, though."

"Do you care?" Jim wanted to know.

"I find myself not caring at all," Spock replied and leaned up to kiss Jim again, hands and lips.

Amanda found them tangled together in the morning.

"Don't let your father see this," was her only comment to Spock.

When he had left to shower, she turned to Jim.

"Be careful with him," she said. "He deserves that."

"He does. I will be," Jim promised, meaning it.

"You can help me cook today," she continued in her normal voice.

"Spock won't have to go to school, so we'll spend the day just the three of us. I'll have to leave around midday to pick up some stuff, though, so I'll tell you what to do and then you two can have some time alone, all right?"

Jim grinned. "Yes, thank you so much, Amanda."

She ruffled his hair and left the room.

Spock and Jim met her back in the kitchen half an hour later.

She handed them her PADD and they quickly looked through the different recipes.

"Wow, you ordered all this from Earth?" Jim asked, astonished.

"She does every year, Spock replied instead of Amanda.

"Let's start with the roasted vegetables."

They worked side by side, sneaking in kisses once Amanda had left.

When the vegetables were in the oven, they moved on to a big chocolate cake.

"I'm only allowed chocolate at Christmas," Spock said, whipping the batter.

"I believe it is because Mother wants me to look forward to it more, which is quite unnecessary, as I do enjoy exploring my human heritage already."

"You have some batter on your hand," Jim said, taking it and lifting it to his face, licking Spock's fingers clean.

Spock moaned and then clapped a hand over his mouth quickly.

Jim laughed. "Sorry, I didn't think about how it would affect you."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: This is part 20 of my advent calendar :)_

They spent the whole day in the kitchen and cooked the entire meal by themselves. Jim had the suspicion that Amanda stayed away extra long so they had more time alone.

She only returned in the evening, together with Sarek, whom thy hadn't seen since the day before.

Jim and Spock had already set the table in the dining room, and they all sat down together.

Amanda smiled.

"It looks wonderful, boys, thank you so much. We have a surprise for you. Do you want it now or tomorrow in the morning?"

Jim and Spock looked at each other.

"Tomorrow sounds good, doesn't it?" Jim asked Spock, who nodded his head.

"That is acceptable."

Amanda's smile widened.

"If you're sure...So, do we want to start? It really wouldn't do to let all this lovely food grow cold."

Everyone took some food and they beganto eat.

Most of the ingredients had been ordered from Earth, but Jim still never had had a lot of it for Christmas.

Spock seemed to like the pomegranate and orange slice salad best, while Sarek obviously preferred

the roasted mushrooms.

When they were all more or less full, Amanda brought in the cake.

She passed Jim a big slice and cut of one of equal size for herself, but gave both Spock and Sarek very small portions.

"Enjoy," she said with a wink.

"I am honestly not sure that this is appropriate," Sarek said, eyeing the cake doubtfully.

"There is a guest present, after all."

"It's Christmas," was her only answer, and obviously, it was enough to convince Sarek, because he took a small bite.

Jim dug in himself, enjoying the dessert very much.

When they had all finished, both Sarek and Spock seemed considerably less earnest.

Sarek even started telling stories from his early days as an ambassador, and Spock laughed along with everyone else.

It was, Jim reflected, a lot like a Christmas at home with both his mum and Sam present, after dinner, when everyone had had a little too much wine.

When the candle Amanda had placed on the table had burnt down, they all went off to bed, and Jim crawled in next to Spock, curling around him and thinking that this had been one of the best days of his life.

He woke early on the morning of the 25th of December, and nudged Spock awake.

"What's wrong, Jim?"

"Nothing. It's Christmas! Don't you want to see your present?"

Spock looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you excited for what I am going to get?" he asked, voice full of disbelief.

"Oh, shut up. It's a rule that you have to be excited on Christmas Day!"

"I'll trust your first-hand knowledge in that matter," Spock replied, getting up.

"I'm assuming I won't be allowed to dress, either?"

"You got it."

Spock sighed and pulled Jim up.

"Let's go, then."

There was no Christmas tree in the living room, of course, due to the Vulcan climate, so Spock's present lay in the middle of the darkened room.

Jim switched on the holiday lights and sat down, patting the floor beside him.

Spock lowered himself to the ground next to Jim and started opening the package.

He went about it very carefully, not simply ripping the paper off like Jim might have done, but removing the tape, and folding the paper neatly.

Then he opened the black box he had revealed.

"What is it?" Jim asked impatiently, peering over Spock's shoulder.

"It's a 3-D chess set," Spock answered, sounding delighted.

"Wow, I've never played that, only regular chess."

"Would you like to try?"

"Of course!"

That was how Amanda and Sarek found them a considerable amount of time later: Both boys still in their pyjamas, frowning over the chess board.

They watched them for a while, then Amanda cleared her throat.

"Would Jim maybe like his surprise now?"

Jim and Spock looked up, both slightly flushed, as if they had been caught doing something much less respectable than playing chess. After a heartbeat, Jim nodded.

"Well, Sarek has cashed in one or two favours..."

Sarek nodded his head.

"An aquaintance of mine and his son, Thomas Leighton, are leaving for a new colony soon.

Your mother has agreed that she will be able to visit you there just as well as on earth, and you might even see your brother more often, as there are regular meetings from members of different colonies."

"Wow," Jim said, overwhelmed. "Well, where will I go to?"

"Tarsus IV."

_AN: Soo, I was actually gonna end the story here, but if you're not at all happy with that and have ideas how to continue, send me a PM!_


End file.
